marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adamantium
Adamantium is a metallic compound developed for Weapon X after using an unknown metal element found in a meteorite somewhere in Nigeria by William Stryker and Team X. Stryker and the Weapon X team then proceeded to inject the adamantium into the skeleton and bone-claws of Logan. When he is later shot in the head with bullets made of the compound, he sustains severe intra-cranial trauma that induces extensive amnesia. Stryker later also gives similar claws to Lady Deathstrike extruding from the tips of her fingers. Victor Creed was bonded to the adamantium but the bonding process failed as his body rejected it. In the year 2029 Laura was put through the same adamantium process as her "father" Logan. History ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine William Stryker brought together the mutant team Team X in order to locate the source of Adamantium in Africa. After Victor had beat him mercilessly, Styrker gave Logan the chance to go through the Adamantium bonding process in order to make him strong enough to defeat and kill Victor. Logan did indeed survive the braces thanks to his Healing Factor, however, when he heard Stryker planned on erasing his memories and turning him into a weapon, Logan escaped. Later, Stryker put Wade Wilson through the same process giving him to long blades one for each hand along with mutant powers stolen from other mutants by Victor. Later on, after Wade had been defeated by Logan and Victor; Stryker shot Logan in the head with an adamantium bullet erasing his memories. The Wolverine When Ichirō Yashida began using the Silver Samurai armor to drain Wolverine of his healing factor, he also took away the adamantium coating his claws. Wolverine later, however, regrew his claws now made of bone. X-Men: Days of Future Past Years later in 2023, Logan managed to regain his Adamantium claws somehow. However, when going back in time into his younger body, Logan did not have his Adamantium claws at this time much to his subtle surprise. X-Men: Apocalypse After somehow being captured by William Stryker, Logan was put through the Adamantium bonding process and his memories, however, thanks to being freeded by Jean Grey, Wolverine uses them to slaughter the soldiers in the facility and escape (with some of his memories thanks to Jean). Logan In 2029, Logan keeps an Adamantium bullet he somehow acquired for the scenario in which he wants to kill himself. When X-24 mortally wounds Logan; Laura manages to kill him by shooting him in the head with the same bullet. Known users *William Stryker *Wolverine *Wade Wilson (original timeline) *Lady Deathstrike *Ichirō Yashida *Laura Howlett *X-24 *Weapon XI (new timeline) Capabilities *'Indestructibility:' Adamantium is considered to be one of, if not the strongest metal in existence. It can endure anything including optics blast, telekinetic disintegration from Dark Phoenix and can cut through other metals with ease with the exception of Adamantium itself. Weaknesses *'Limited Durability:' The only weakness Adamantium has, is weapons comprised of adamantium that are energized or super heated; can break the otherwise indestructible molecular bonds and cut through unheated adamantium. Appearances *Canon (9 films) **X-Men'' (First appearance) **''X2: X-Men United'' **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' **''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' **''The Wolverine'' **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' **''X-Men: Apocalypse'' **''Logan'' **''Deadpool 2'' Trivia *Adamantium shares common characteristics with lonsdaleite, currently the 5th strongest material known to man. It is formed when meteorites containing graphite hit the Earth. Simulations show it to be 58% stronger than diamonds, but it is too rare to test. This is comparable to the properties of adamantium; it is extremely rare, extremely strong, and originates from outer space and is found in meteorites. *According to Stryker, Adamantium must be kept in a hot, liquefied state at all times to prevent it from hardening or cooling down into its unbreakable state. Gallery AdamantiumOre-XMOW.png|Adamantium ore WolveringEnraged.jpg|Wolverine adamantium claws protruding from knuckles LadyDeathstrikePromo6-X2.jpg|Lady Deathstrike fingertip adamantium claws Silverwarriorrobot.jpg|Silver Samurai armor made from adamantium Category:X-Men culture Category:Wolverine culture Category:Deadpool culture Category:Weapons Category:Elements Category:Earth-10005